DWFM (NBC) Logos
MRS 92.3 March 1, 1973-January 31, 1984 MRS 92.3 Logo 1973.png|DWFM signed on in 1973 as Manila's third FM station, and the Nation Broadcasting Corporation's first FM station. DWFM began as "MRS 92.3 Most Requested Song", airing a format consisting of adult contemporary and easy listening music. DWFM quickly became the top-rated FM station in Manila, and held this title for most of its life. The success of DWFM led NBC to establish other FM stations using a similar format, including Cebu's DYNC in 1979, and Davao's DXFM. MRS 92.3 Print Logo 1973.png| MRS 92.3 2D Logo 1973.png| MRS 92.3 3D Logo 1973.png| MRS 92.3 Alternative Logo 1973.png| February 1, 1984-August 31, 1998 MRS 92.3 Logo 1984.png| MRS 92.3 Print Logo 1984.png| MRS 92.3 2D Logo 1984.png| MRS 92.3 3D Logo 1984.png| MRS 92.3 Alternative Logo 1984.png| Joey @ Rhythms 92.3 September 1, 1998-July 31, 2005 Joey @ Rhythms 92.3 Logo 1998.png|In September 1, 1998, NBC was acquired by MediaQuest Holdings, Inc., a broadcasting company owned by the PLDT's Beneficial Trust Fund. With the new ownership, DWFM's format would be changed in 1998 to become a smooth jazz station, Joey @ Rhythms 92.3 (later shortened in 2005 to just 923 Joey). As with the previous MRS format, the jazz format would also be implemented on all of NBN's other FM stations, who used other female names for their branding. DWFM's call letters were also changed to DZRU-FM for the period. Joey @ Rhythms 92.3 Print Logo 1998.png| Joey @ Rhythms 92.3 2D Logo 1998.png| Joey @ Rhythms 92.3 3D Logo 1998.png| Joey @ Rhythms 92.3 Alternative Logo 1998.png| 923 Joey August 1, 2005-April 4, 2007 923 Joey Logo 2005.png| 923 Joey Print Logo 2005.png| 923 Joey 2D Logo 2005.png| 923 Joey 3D Logo 2005.png| 923 Joey Alternative Logo 2005.png| 92.3 XFM April 8, 2007-January 31, 2008 92.3 XFM Logo 2007.png|In January 2007, DWFM received new management, led by radio executives Raymund Miranda and Al Torres, along with sales executive Amy Victa. After 9 years as Joey, DZRU was re-launched on April 8, 2007 returning the DWFM call letters, and dropping the smooth jazz format. The new format, 92.3 xFM, marketed as "The New Equation for Good Music", featured a format featuring a mixture of various forms of downtempo electronic music, including chill-out, electronica, house, and trip hop. Later in August 2007, xFM began to incorporate indie pop and easy listening music in to its playlistthe latter had been a staple of DWFM in its early days. However, these changes would lead to a retooling of DWFM. 92.3 XFM Print Logo 2007.png| 92.3 XFM 2D Logo 2007.png| 92.3 XFM 3D Logo 2007.png| 92.3 XFM Alternative Logo 2007.png| February 1, 2008-September 30, 2009 92.3 XFM Logo 2008.png|In February 1, 2008. The new XFM would be marketed as a "light music station"; returning to a smooth jazz driven lineup, but now also incorporating R&B and contemporary pop. At this point, DWFM was marketed as a "light" station. 92.3 XFM Print Logo 2008.png| 92.3 XFM 2D Logo 2008.png| 92.3 XFM 3D Logo 2008.png| 92.3 XFM Alternative Logo 2008.png| U92 October 1, 2009-September 30, 2010 U92 Logo 2009.png|On October 1, 2009, DWFM switched formats again, becoming the contemporary hit radio station U92. The new CHR format was also tightly cross-promoted with the television channel MTV Philippines (which had been broadcast by NBN's stations until mid-2007, when All Youth Channels took over the franchise and converted it to a cable-only service), talent was also shared between the two outlets. U92 Print Logo 2009.png| U92 2D Logo 2009.png| U92 3D Logo 2009.png| U92 Alternative Logo 2009.png| Category:Philippine radio network Category:Nation Broadcasting Corporation Category:Logos